


Обнаженка с далеками

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Other, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: По заявке: «Сквозь брешь в пространстве и времениэта фотография(NSFW!) попадает к Доктору, любому после Третьего. В поисках ответов он отправляется к Джо».





	Обнаженка с далеками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That naked Dalek photoshoot in full](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357921) by anonymous. 



Как только ужасающее доказательство попало к нему в руки, тут же началась и межгалактическая спасательная операция. ТАРДИС материализовалась в гостиной пригородного особняка, и из нее торопливо вылетел Десятый Доктор. Со второго этажа доносился ужасный грохот, вопли, стоны и запах, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать — вонь перегретого далеканиума.

Сжимая в руке звуковую отвертку, он ворвался в спальню, и его взору предстало чудовищное зрелище: цветущая женственная плоть в обнимку с инопланетным металлом.

— Отойди от нее, ты, чудовище! — выкрикнул он.

— Доктор, это ты? — На Джо не было ничего, кроме пары сверкающих сапог и изумления, застывшего на лице. Прямо между ног она сжимала мощный вантуз далека. — Блин, это действительно ты! Я эту отвертку везде узнаю. Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Спасаю тебе жизнь, Джо! Должна бы понимать — ведь именно ты кричала!

— Это был не крик о помощи, дурашка. Я стонала от удовольствия.

Доктор возмутился:

— Но ведь на тебя напали!

Джо закатила глаза.

— Никто на меня не нападал. Мы... ну, может, догадаешься?

Словно по команде, далек с громким, влажным хлопком отодвинул свой вантуз прочь. Тогда Доктора осенило, и он с трудом заставил себя не смотреть на обнаженные половые губы Джо, заметно припухшие после далековской присоски.

— ТЫ ДОКТОР, — сказал далек, нарушая довольно многозначительное молчание.

— Божечки, — сказала Джо, — где мои манеры? Я вас не представила! Доктор, это далек Крак.

— А! — ответил Доктор. — Привет, Крак. Приятно... э-э-э... познакомиться.

— ДЖО РАССКАЗЫВАЛА О ТЕБЕ. ТЕБЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ЖЕНЩИНЫ.

— М-м-м... да, полагаю, нравятся.

— МНЕ ОНИ ТОЖЕ НРАВЯТСЯ. ИХ ПОРТЫ ДОСТУПА ТАКИЕ АДАПТИРУЕМЫЕ.

Пытаясь сочинить на это вежливый ответ, Доктор вдруг задумался.

— Погоди минуту, Джо! Разве ты не замужем?

Ухмыляясь, Джо кивнула.

— Не волнуйся, у нас очень открытые отношения. Клифф как раз завел интрижку со своей ассистенткой, но я ничуть не против. Мне хватает удовольствия, которое доставляет Крак. — Джо захихикала и пощекотала далека под бластером. — Видел бы ты, какие у него есть спецнасадки!

Настолько самодовольного далека Доктор еще никогда не видел.

Джо поёжилась.

— Бр-р-р, зябковато здесь. Не против, если я немного согреюсь? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, начала тереться всем телом о горячую броню Крака. Возражений Доктор не нашел: на самом деле, вид сочных округлостей, прижимающихся к буграм далека, оказался неожиданно возбуждающим. В кармане брюк внезапно что-то неприятно закололо, Доктор вытащил это, и Джо ахнула. Фотография, из-за которой он и оказался здесь!

— Когда ты сделала ее? — спросил Доктор.

Джо уставилась на фото.

— Не сделала, по крайней мере, пока. Должно быть, она из будущего: сапоги только вчера куплены!

— ВНИМАНИЕ! ВНИМАНИЕ! ДОКТОР СОЗДАЛ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ПАРАДОКС! — взволнованно заявил Крак.

— Ой, — сказал Доктор. — Надеюсь, я могу как-нибудь его исправить?

— Я ЗНАЮ РЕШЕНИЕ! — ответил далек. — МЫ С ДЖОЗЕФИНОЙ БУДЕМ ТРАХАТЬСЯ КАК КРОЛИКИ, А ТЫ СФОТОГРАФИРУЕШЬ НАС!

— И потом я брошу фото во временную воронку, чтобы ее поймала моя более ранняя версия! — ликующе воскликнул Доктор. — Великолепная мысль, Крак! Давай немедленно приступим.

— Бери камеру, — добавила Джо. — Потом, после фотосессии, сможешь облизать мои соски, пока Крак мне отсасывает.

— Как здорово, что с нашей последней встречи мои сексуальные горизонты значительно расширились, — с философской задумчивостью проговорил Доктор. — Кстати, в моей ТАРДИС уйма бананов. Может, Крак смешает нам парочку дайкири?

Вот так, под ночное хихиканье, хлюпанье, стоны и гудение насадки миксера, решилась еще одна величайшая загадка вселенной.


End file.
